


【三韫】老板x设计师

by xiyal



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 三韫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyal/pseuds/xiyal





	【三韫】老板x设计师

杨韫玉走出隔间的时候还没有发现张丹三，是漂浮在空气里淡淡的薄荷味把她引过去了。

工作室的大灯是关着的，只在角落里亮着一盏小灯，张丹三猫在毯子上给不知道哪个部位的衣服贴亮片。杨韫玉没顾上这些细节，omega没穿鞋，一双白嫩脚丫踩在绒毯上，露在长裙外面。  
通常杨韫玉都不会去打扰工作中的张丹三，毕竟杨韫玉作为老板，而张丹三又是她的一线好员工，冒失打扰有可能惹恼对方不说，资金上也可能面临一些因为创意被打断而造成的损失。

但今天的张丹三好像格外放松，既没有有意控制自己信息素，手边也没有准备应急用的阻隔剂或者抑制剂，薄荷味的信息素随着她的接近非但没有收敛，反而更加欢快地游走在她身边。  
她于是顺着心意就把实在算得上清瘦的细白脚踝抓在手里了：“你在干什么？”

张丹三被她一吓亮片都没有贴稳，她急急把东西收了回去，动作迅速到不自然，杨韫玉眨眨眼睛凑上去抵着她的额头，右手目标明确绕过张丹三去拿被藏着东西的包，却在下一刻被嵌进了张丹三偏凉的手指，她并不对这种打断感到生气，只饶有兴致地又问了一遍：“小艺术家，你在干什么？”

杨韫玉叫她小艺术家通常只是博人一笑的调侃，偶尔是想做点更坏的事。

这会儿显然属于那个偶尔，张丹三被她一拖身子下滑，转过身来却也没有把她蹬开，一双亮晶晶的眸子已经被爆发的蜜桃味信息素染得有些湿润，她不算好脾气地顺势把脚搁进杨韫玉怀里：“不准打扰我工作。”

张丹三会做的订单一般是杨韫玉签字之后才会安排下来的，不太可能存在在她脑子里搜刮不到记录的工作，她的大拇指摩挲着omega的脚踝，张丹三不愿意说她也无意深究，只信息素缓缓释放，带着一些不言而明的热度。

“但是你的信息素不是这么说的呀。”杨韫玉就笑嘻嘻地亲她了，从脚踝突出的那块圆润骨头亲起，在上面留下一些潮湿又充满暗示的痕迹。张丹三唔了一声，眯着眼睛拽住了身下毯子半长不短的绒毛，她衣服本来就穿得松垮，这会儿衣带也蹭到了肩膀上，张丹三还有心思去瞄一眼斜前方镜子里的自己，她被人一手提着小腿，衣服也乱头发也乱，怎么看都像困在人手里的猎物，她觉得狼狈，撅撅嘴不甚满意，看在杨韫玉眼里就像是要她去亲。

杨韫玉确实没打算亏待自己，她湿漉漉的吻一路游到膝窝就把人放下凑上去和张丹三接吻，张丹三唇红齿白，舔着唇线用力吮两下就比涂了口红还要鲜艳，杨韫玉耐心地扫过她的齿列，听到张丹三从鼻腔里发出温顺的哼哼。

张丹三在被扒掉长裙之前抵住她，黑亮的眼睛里一点都没有要开玩笑的意思：“我要错过最后一班地铁了。”

杨韫玉被她的omega一句话堵得有点震惊，这种思维敏捷的分心非常挑战她alpha无聊的自尊心，杨韫玉轻车熟路地解掉她的搭扣，她吮住张丹三胸前柔软的一点，含含糊糊带着不满嘟囔：“买了新床，今天不回去。”她感觉到小东西抵着她的舌头颤颤巍巍地变硬，张丹三就用力推她了，一边推还要一边哼着难受，睫毛颤抖着像是被欺负得很可怜。杨韫玉笑出来，左手拖住她的后颈，右手不容分说地去照顾另一边被冷落的乳尖。

张丹三蜷着脚趾发出细细低低的呜咽，像是下一秒就要哭，身子却本能地把硬挺的乳尖更往杨韫玉嘴里送，她抓着杨韫玉的头发，在指尖打成一卷，随着杨韫玉的动作抓紧又放松，情动的alpha被扯得有点疼，杨韫玉加了压迫感的信息素压向胡乱哼哼的omega，吮吸变成啃咬，张丹三扭着身子躲她，小声尖叫着被逼出眼泪，可怜巴巴得像在撒娇：“疼…”

杨韫玉马上就心软了，无从分辨她是真的疼还是快感过剩，她安抚地舔过被她吮得水光潋滟的地方，而张丹三在这种时候总是意外得诚实，她把杨韫玉试图往上抬的脑袋压回去，声音黏腻没有平时的清冷了：“你轻一点。”

alpha心里的小火苗陡然烧得噼里啪啦，她一路连凶带狠地吻过omega的身体，在早已摸透的敏感点压榨出张丹三受惊又享受的喘息，张丹三迷迷糊糊随着她的动作屈起了腿，眼睛一眨不眨盯着杨韫玉的发顶直发愣。杨韫玉安抚性地在她大腿内侧落下几个滚烫的吻，被体液浸透的底裤被不怀好意地卷到脚踝上，手指贴上充血外核的一瞬间张丹三无法自持地颤抖起来，而穴口带着清冽的水液一张一合，远比她本人看上去更有精神。

她被进入的时候总是下意识僵硬了身体，细瘦的腰身弯成一弓，张丹三喘着气，鬼使神差晃了神去分辨小夜灯不太明显的光路，内里的软肉却像和自己的意志分离一样自动自发缠住了入侵者的手指，但注意力都在她身上的alpha还是发现了端倪，杨韫玉凑过去捂住了她的眼睛，让她在一片黑暗中被迫和自己接吻。

甬道随着几次试探的动作涌出一些淫靡的清液，顺着手指窝在杨韫玉的手心，张丹三软着腰，又不让自己塌下来，而内里黏膜又湿又热，不可自控地将对方的手指绞紧，她脸颊红彤彤地细细喘气，眯着眼睛像只在享受日光浴的猫。

杨韫玉看着她像被她慑了心神，拿起枕头把她下身垫高，手指抽送着进到更深的地方去，她俯下身胡乱摸索张丹三敏感的后颈，腺体上的皮肤被狠狠吮吻的当口omega发出一声受惊的哭叫，那里是omega的死穴，甜腻又带着哭腔的喘息侵巢而出，浓郁的薄荷味覆盖了整片天地，欢快地和杨韫玉的蜜桃味缠在一起。

张丹三泪眼朦胧地要去甩开alpha带着侵略性质的吻，而下身被贯穿的力道却突然发起狠来，她意识都被打散了，躲她也是下意识地乱动，轻轻松松又会被杨韫玉寻着腺体又舔又咬。

她几乎是闹了点脾气，本来抱着杨韫玉肩头的手没什么力气地对她又挠又捶，下一刻感觉到alpha手指换了角度直往那要命的一点上撞，张丹三头皮发麻，几乎分不出心思再去揍她，她身体热得要命，仿佛淋点水就能生出呲呲水汽，却还是更往杨韫玉同样热气蒸腾的怀里躲。

她张着嘴，只发得出喑哑的喘息，随着对方的动作没有章法地摆着腰，体内蜿蜒的炽热岩浆汇聚成河，亟待一场最后的喷发，张丹三迷糊着去找杨韫玉的嘴唇，跟她讨一个安慰的吻。  
杨韫玉细细吻过她的眉骨，然后是鼻尖，最后落在嘴唇，在omega爆发的当口咬在她敏感的腺体上，逼出她最后一点眼泪。

腺体里浓厚的薄荷味短时间内被甜味的蜜桃香覆盖过去，张丹三懒洋洋地躺在地毯上，连一根指头都懒得动，杨韫玉心情良好甚至有点喜上眉梢，但她还是对被张丹三藏起来的东西念念不忘：“所以袋子里是什么呀。”

张丹三没理她，艰难地去够矮桌上的手机，然后自暴自弃地亲了杨韫玉一口：“过零点了，生日快乐。”

杨韫玉大概懂了，她无辜地眨眼睛：“我的礼物呢？”

张丹三笑着踹她：“刚才在赶工，被你自己打断了啊。”


End file.
